


Set My Soul Alight

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Historical AUs [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blood Drinking, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Enabled by Waffle, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: “Have you been watching long, Viten’ka?” Yuuri muttered under his breath, smiling as he heard light, careful footsteps approaching from behind. “My family and fellow students might start to fret, their darling Yuuri dabbling with such unsavory company as a creature of the night intent on stalking his victim.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Historical AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731136
Comments: 33
Kudos: 179





	Set My Soul Alight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend Waffle for the idea, and to my beta readers! Title lifted from Supermassive Black Hole by Muse because I can’t not reference Twilight in a fic about vampires, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Now featuring the art that inspired the fic, by the wonderfully talented Kathe, ([@mandolinearts](https://twitter.com/mandolinearts) on Twitter, linktree [here!](https://linktr.ee/mandolinearts))

Yuuri had felt the lingering presence at his shoulder all night, a cold breeze moving through the study despite every window being shut tight. It was December, after all, and not everyone in the manor was as accustomed to the cold as Yuuri was. His own bedroom windows were kept cracked open as he slept, but not for the reasons he gave his family when they questioned him. 

“Oh, you know how warm I get when I sleep,” Yuuri had explained to Phichit, trying to withhold his smile as the stiffness in his lower back persisted. “I simply can’t stand the stuffiness, it becomes too much and I wake already needing a bath.”

If only the answer were as harmless, as innocent as that. But his fellow students and especially his professors certainly weren’t ready for the information that Yuuri was entertaining a vampire nightly. He remembered the first night, footsteps behind him in the dark after a late night in the public library. He’d been afraid the first time, worried that he was being stalked by someone with murderous intent, only to stumble on a loose stone among the cobbles. 

He’d fallen, his ankle twisted painfully, his books spilling out of his satchel. The helpful hands that picked up his books, his pens, the small vial of blackthorn (that had no affect, Yuuri later learned), and the strong arms that helped him walk back to his dormitory were Viktor’s, his bright blue eyes piercing and sharp in the dark.

“May I see you again? Perhaps in better circumstances?” Viktor had asked, and Yuuri was compelled to agree, the mysterious (and incredibly handsome) stranger who had been so eager to help him in the new, unfamiliar city he’d found himself in for university. 

Viktor visited him nearly every night after that, slipping in through his window. Yuuri was immensely grateful for being given rooms without a fellow student to share them with, giving him full reign over the space to spend his nights with Viktor, whose vampirism he had suspected from the beginning.

It hadn’t taken long for his curiosity in Viktor’s condition and his carnal interests to merge. An in-depth study of Viktor’s fangs, _hollow_ , he realized, _for injecting venom like a snake_ , that Yuuri noticed how soft Viktor’s lips were. The kiss was chaste, quick, and while Yuuri could count his fumblings in pleasure on one hand, he knew what he wanted from Viktor. 

Within a week or so, he and Viktor had fallen into a routine of tangling midnight rendezvous as well as supplementing what knowledge he could find in old tomes with Viktor’s own experiences. Yuuri’s journals quickly filled with sketches and anatomical studies of Viktor’s form, his teeth, the amount of blood he could drink in a single sitting.

A truly shocking amount, Yuuri learned. 

There were nights that they simply laid together and talked, when the stress of his schooling caught up to him, when they shared too much brandy.

Yuuri smiled at the memory as he finished his journal entry for the night, marking his place in the book he had been reading; a tome on lycanthropy that he fully intended on asking for Viktor’s perspective on. Viktor had all sorts of friends in the world beyond the one where Yuuri (and the rest of society) lived. One tended to acquire odd friends when one lives past two hundred years old, Viktor had informed him. 

“Have you been watching long, Viten’ka?” Yuuri muttered under his breath, smiling as he heard light, careful footsteps approaching from behind. “My family and fellow students might start to fret, their darling Yuuri dabbling with such _unsavory_ company as a creature of the night intent on stalking his victim.”

Viktor gasped, his pouting visage appearing at Yuuri’s side as he packed up his work for the night. “Such a cruel victim I have, and here I even brought you flowers today...” a snicker meeting his complaint. “I ought to leave you forever and never return, even when you’re old and gray.” 

Yuuri laughed fully then, only momentarily remembering that he needed to keep his voice down at such a late hour. The grandfather clock in the library had chimed midnight not too long ago. “You and I both know you wouldn’t do such an awful thing.”

Viktor crossed his arms emphatically, the aforementioned bouquet of black irises, a very rare flower if Yuuri remembered his botany lessons correctly, Viktor’s lower lip stuck out like a petulant child. Yuuri laughed, tapping a finger against his lip, marvelling, as always, at the way his flesh was cool to the touch. 

“Maybe so.” Viktor huffed, watching as Yuuri packed away his inkpot and pen, drying the leftover ink from the nib. “Did you learn anything interesting about the beasts?” The beasts, Yuuri had learned, were what Viktor’s kind called lycanthropes and were-creatures. It was an old-world term, something he still hadn’t shaken as science continued to evolve. 

“I learned that clergy in the 1600’s thought drinking silver solutions would keep them pure of lycanthropy and safe from the undead, but it only killed them faster and made them easier targets.” Yuuri replied as he began to walk away from the desk in his corner of the common room, Viktor a half-step behind him, his steps so light anyone without a sharp ear to hear him might miss him. Thankfully, at this time of night, no one would be awake to see him either, his ivory skin so pale and bright in the moonlight he looked like he glowed in the dark. 

Viktor grimaced as if he had tasted something foul. “It killed them faster _and_ made them inedible, and I’m entirely unsure which is the worse affront to nature, lycanthropy or making a human body taste that atrocious.”

Yuuri snorted. “I assume you’ve tasted a body with silver solution, then?” he asked as they stepped into the hallway, beginning their short walk to the eastern wings, where Yuuri’s suite and rooms were. Yuuri’s eyes caught his reflection in the mirror and watched with glee and rapt curiosity as Viktor’s reflection failed to appear. It was the silver behind the glass, Viktor had informed him, that stole his reflection from sight. 

“I can see myself in clear water, or a shiny surface that isn’t made of silver.” Viktor reminded Yuuri as his pace slowed to a stop in front of the mirror. “You humans with your silver, intent on using it for everything.” he remarked, leaning against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Their relationship was one of the greatest kinds of sins in both Yuuri’s world and Viktor’s own, but the lives of a human scholar and a vampire were both so painfully lonely, it was no wonder they had found partnership, friendship, mutual affection in each other. 

Yuuri often entertained the thought of joining Viktor in immortality. The thought that he would age beyond Viktor’s permanent twenty-seven weighed so heavily in his chest on the dreary days that he couldn’t bear to think of it. Those were the nights that the brandy flowed until he couldn’t think to be upset any longer. Those were often the nights that Viktor didn’t visit, that he was away on a hunt, was feeding, or was too weak, too hungry to venture out of his own apartment downtown. 

He had tried to convince Viktor to drink from him on those nights, to allow himself to be used as sustenance in that way. Every time, Viktor refused, insisting that he couldn’t allow himself to go that far; just another polite refusal that made Yuuri’s heart ache that much more every time. Tonight, it seemed, was one of those nights that he felt the ache again.

“What is it?” Viktor hummed softly, pressing cool lips to Yuuri’s cheek. “We should move into your rooms, should someone come across you in the middle of another _sleepwalking_ episode.” Viktor teased, reminding Yuuri of the last time they had nearly been seen in the small hours, Yuuri sneaking down to the kitchen to refill his bedside pitcher after a particularly messy exploration.

“Nothing, don’t mind me.” Yuuri replied, turning into another soft kiss. Viktor smiled into the touch. “Warm?” Yuuri asked with a smile of his own; he wondered if Viktor would miss the warmth, if he would ever fulfil one of Yuuri’s consuming desires, to be turned like Viktor had been. To become like Viktor, to face a life eternal with him. 

“Mm, very warm.” Viktor hummed, his mouth hovering scant centimeters away from Yuuri's lips. “I’d love to see what other parts of you are warm, darling.” Viktor whispered, a chill running down the length of Yuuri’s spine at the thought. 

“Scandalous.” Yuuri replied with a rush of breath, “I’m blushing.”

Viktor chuckled softly. “I know. I love seeing you blush… it’s so pretty on you.” 

Yuuri flushed even darker, pulling Viktor along through the hallway as quietly as he could. They avoided the handful of squeaking floorboards they had discovered in their year of nighttime meetings, trying to stifle laughter as Viktor snaked a hand under Yuuri’s arm when he set his hand on the bannister, tickling him as they ascended the stairs.

As soon as Yuuri had closed and locked the door to his rooms, Viktor was on him, hands roaming the planes of his body through his clothing. If not for Viktor’s hair shining in the moonlight, Yuuri might have lost him in the darkness, his ivory flesh nearly completely covered by the inky dark of his black overcoat and trousers. 

Soft gasps fell from their lips as they fumbled with the buttons and fastenings of each other’s clothing, buttons too small for how ravenous they were, how much they craved each other’s touch in the places hidden by clothing. Their meandering path through Yuuri’s rooms would be marked by articles of shed clothing, Yuuri’s own silk cravat forgotten on the davenport, Viktor’s waistcoat on the floor beside the hearth in Yuuri’s room. The ribbon tying Yuuri’s hair into a tail shuddered to the ground as Viktor loosened it, Yuuri’s inky hair falling around his chin.

It hadn’t taken more than a few days of these rushed meetings for Yuuri to begin forgoing wearing drawers under his breeches; Viktor had often complained about the way they interfered with the lines of his trousers and the unnecessary complication it brought about when it was time to take them off. 

Viktor’s fingers always made him squeak when they dipped into his trousers, chilled flesh untying the lacing within and pushing them down over his hips, grabbing twin handfuls of his ass as he did. Yuuri shivered as he stood in his bedroom, in nothing but his shirtsleeves as Viktor finished his own disrobing, letting his own trousers fall to the floor around his ankles. That silky cravat was still tied around his throat, the sight too tempting for Yuuri to ignore. He closed the distance between them on bare feet, hooking his fingers between Viktor’s neck and the maroon silk, tugging him close. 

“You look beautiful in nothing, Viten’ka,” Yuuri said softly, his cheeks flushing no matter how true the statement was or how many times he had said it. Viktor made a soft choked noise, more akin to a whine than a growl. Turnabout was always fair play between them, and Yuuri relished in the little sounds he could draw from Viktor, his lips parted, eyes screwed shut as he tipped his lover over into pleasure.

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights. Yuuri had been craving that blissful ache of Viktor’s length inside him, prying him open, taking him apart as his lips put him back together again, he’d even prepared himself earlier that day. Yuuri loosened his cravat and let it slide down the length of his throat, the twin pinkish-silver scars marking his pulse point, the spot he’d been bitten when Peter the Great was still Tsar of Russia… the spot that would thrum with his heartbeat, if his heart was still beating.

Viktor’s throat completely bare, Yuuri could see the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed, a sinfully erotic sight in and of itself. 

“I want to see all of you.” Yuuri whispered, winding his fingertips under the cotton of Viktor’s shirt. Viktor shuddered a breath and pulled his undershirt off, revealing the muscled form he hid beneath all those layers of clothing. Every ridged hill and valley Yuuri knew by heart now, his hands having charted every expanse like a cartographer, creating a topographical map of all of Viktor. 

“Am I to your liking?” Viktor whispered, encouraging Yuuri to do the same, pulling his thin shirt over his head, tossing it into realms unknown. The world tended to disappear when they fell into each other’s arms, along with thoughts of university and the business Viktor conducted in the shadows. 

“Of course you are,” Yuuri replied, his hands smoothing over the cool marble of Viktor’s chest, guiding him back toward his bed, still messy and unmade from their tryst the night before. “You’re perfect, marvelous, breathtaking.”

“I didn’t think you were one to self-congratulate, Yuuri.” Viktor crooned, a soft, surprised sound interrupting his quip as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, sending him toppling into the duvet with a soft laugh. Yuuri smiled and followed him onto the bed, draping himself over Viktor’s body with a hungry sigh, rutting his hot, twitching length against Viktor’s own. 

“I was talking about you, darling, you know that.” Yuuri whispered against Viktor’s throat and rolled his hips, the friction making both men gasp. “You’re far too beautiful a creature for me, you incubus… you’ve seduced me beyond my mere mortal control.”

Viktor chuckled through his arousal, Yuuri flushing at the sound of it; his voice thickened with need sounded hard and soft at once, the pliant give of sand under his feet on the shore. Yuuri slowly slid back down Viktor’s body, stationing himself between his lover’s bent legs. His cock was hard and leaking, the fluid salty and similar to a living male’s secretion. The internal mechanics of how a creature without blood could sustain an erection was beyond the typical reaches of science, but Yuuri would never be upset by it.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he wrapped his hand around Viktor’s cock, stroking him slowly, gently, from root to tip, making him moan, his head tossed into the pillowy down blankets. His body was already strung tight as a violin, his mouth hanging open in a wordless cry. 

“So sensitive…” Yuuri crooned, stroking him again, and again, and again in a continuous movement, their bodies moving in breathless harmony. “So debauched for me, aren’t you?” 

“Only for you, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, his hips twitching upward into Yuuri’s hand. “Only you, it’s only ever been you.”

Yuuri’s arm only faltered for a moment in its movement, that admission something so intimate it made him flush. That was the closest either of them had been to saying it, to admitting that deepest admiration for each other. How hard was it to say, that Yuuri felt his tongue tie in knots every time he attempted it, the words too tender, too sweet to admit. 

Viktor was gasping his name, his hand shaking as he reached down for Yuuri’s own. “Please, _zvezda m-moya_ , I’m going to… I’m close,” Viktor panted, his lower lip pulled between his teeth, his elongated canines sharp and dangerous in the moonlight. Yuuri pulled his hand away, Viktor’s chest heaving a shaky moan at the loss. “Stars, you’ll be my end, Yuuri.”

“You’d think after two hundred years, you’d learn to pace yourself, Viten’ka.” Yuuri teased coyly, standing and reaching for the bottle of oil he had left on the bedside table earlier that evening. A truly shameless act that Yuuri would have been ashamed of in the days before he knew Viktor, leaving evidence of his own lust out for anyone to see, should they find their way into his rooms. 

He resettled in Viktor’s lap, kneeling just above his thighs as he reached behind himself with oil-slicked fingers. He was still wet and loose from his efforts after dinner, the hand-carved wooden toy he had obtained through a handful of proxies cleaned and stashed away in his bureau. Yuuri stroked Viktor’s length messily, coating it with the cool oil as well, rising up and positioning it at his entrance. 

“Yuuri, wait, you’re… you’re not ready yet, surely?” Viktor asked, his concern evident in his voice. 

“I prepared earlier, it’s alright.” Yuuri assuaged him, shuddering at the chill of Viktor’s skin against his tender flesh. Viktor moaned low in his throat, surely just as eager as Yuuri was. Slowly, achingly slowly, Yuuri rocked down onto Viktor’s length, that odd sensation of Viktor’s flesh warming with Yuuri’s body heat making him shudder. 

“Stars, Yuuri…” Viktor gasped, his hands wrapping around Yuuri’s waist and gripping tight. “You’re so _warm_.”

Yuuri let out a soft whine as Viktor’s length was fully sheathed inside him, his own cock hard and dripping where it laid against Viktor’s stomach. A chilled hand wrapped around his own member and he began to slowly roll his hips, a sharp gasp of Yuuri’s name fell from Viktor’s lips as he moved. The slick sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the room, the hardwood floors only making the sounds louder, only making Yuuri feel that clawing arousal in his core churn more. 

“Vi-hitya,” Yuuri moaned, doubling over, draping himself over Viktor’s body. Viktor easily flipped them, laying Yuuri in his mess of tangled sheets and blankets, his silver hair falling over his visage like a halo as Viktor leaned over him. “Vitya, please,” Yuuri begged, for nothing in particular, as he wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist, tugging him closer, thrusting that length deeper inside him.

Viktor nodded, understanding, and set to his work, rolling his hips and dragging his length along Yuuri’s walls with ease, both of them devolving from their common English into their own first languages mingled with moans and gasping pants of the other’s name. Flesh came together wetly, the sound itself sinful as Yuuri’s hands scrambled for purchase on Viktor’s back. The muscled planes of Viktor’s shoulders and back now marred by thin red lines, the shadows of trails Yuuri’s fingernails had blazed.

Yuuri had to stifle his shout when Viktor’s cock hit that perfect angle, hitting that spot inside him that made him shriek. Viktor smirked and drove in again, striking Yuuri’s pleasure spot every time. Mindful of the fact that Yuuri’s rooms weren’t far from Phichit’s own, the two tried their best to contain the sounds of their pleasure, but _gods,_ was it hard when Viktor was so strikingly beautiful, when Yuuri’s body was coiled so tightly with arousal…

Viktor leaned down to catch Yuuri’s lips in a kiss, rolling his hips in a punishing rhythm. His lips trailed meanderingly along his cheek and jaw, an extension of the unfailing movement of his hips; Yuuri’s breath hitched into a whine as he tipped his head to the side, encouraging Viktor to continue, to keep exploring, to find the thrum of his pulse and bite. 

How many times had Yuuri lost himself in bliss imagining it? Imagining Viktor, taking sustenance from his own body, biting into him and pulling life from him? Viktor groaned against Yuuri’s throat, his mouth sliding open as his tongue swiped over the throbbing, jumping vein there. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri bit his lip to hold in the wail of pleasure that tore itself from his chest, coming in messy spurts between them. Viktor wasn’t far behind, his panting breaths and gasped recitation of Yuuri’s name more telling than anything else. Yuuri could feel his lover’s body quaking, pleasure rolling through him as he came too.

They basked in that silky afterglow together, as always, silently; breaths evened and slowed, Yuuri’s heart rate coming back down to its usual range. Viktor stayed, as always, where he could feel the slowing of his pulse, one hand on his heart and his lips pressed gently to his throat.

“You’ve made quite a mess, darling.” Viktor breathed, his mouth opening and closing teasingly against Yuuri’s neck, a chill running down his spine, a breathy moan fell from his lips.

“Please, Vitya, don’t tease me with it this time.” Yuuri asked breathlessly, still wrung out from his orgasm, bliss still crackling in his veins. 

“The… mess? You know I don’t truly mind your spend, Yuuri,” Viktor asked, confused. Yuuri hummed a soft no, wincing as Viktor sat up, pulled away. “Oh… Yuuri…” he breathed, a hand covering his mouth in a way that Yuuri knew was meant to hide the gleam of his fangs. It clawed at him in that ugly way, made his stomach churn. “Darling, you know I can’t, I couldn’t force you into the same endless monotony of time… your life is too precious. Your family, what would they do?”

Yuuri felt a tear roll down his cheek. “I’ll leave, I’ll tell them I’m going to school in America. I’ll write. I’ll try to visit when I can, I can disguise myself. Please, Viten’ka.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor warned, his voice tight, his blue eyes burning and serious, the gaze heavy on Yuuri’s chest and his throat. “You… you don’t know what you’re asking me for, I… I might _kill_ you if I’m not careful. It might not work, you might not turn...”

“You will be, I know you will.” Yuuri replied, grasping Viktor’s cool hand in his own. “You wouldn’t kill me, you can’t.”

“How can you be so sure?” Viktor whispered, tears clinging to his silvery eyelashes in a way that Yuuri would never forget. He’d never seen Viktor cry, he’d never seen him so distraught. The tears looked like dew caught in spider’s silk, gleaming and bright. Yuuri wiped them away best he could. 

“I’m not sure. But I have faith in you.” Yuuri answered, holding Viktor’s cheeks in his hands, pulling that piercing glare back to himself. “Because I know you won’t kill the man you love.”

Viktor shuddered a sob, his shoulders quaking. “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love, I… Yuuri, I never intended to pull you into this, I should have moved on, but you. _You_. You draw me in, you make me crave more. Every time I hold you while you sleep, every time I watch you read your books, I can’t help but fall even deeper.”

Yuuri nodded, knowing the feeling well. What kind of man falls in love with the centuries old vampire that stalked him after meeting in the public library? “I know, Vitya. We weren’t supposed to fall in love. But look, here we are.”

“You… Yuuri, wait,” Viktor pulled away, his mouth agape, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle. “What did you say?”

“I… um… I suppose that last part was metaphoric, I didn’t mean look where we physically are, just--”

“Yuuuuuuuri, that’s not what I meant!” Viktor exclaimed, his voice hoarse and exasperated. “What did you say _before_ that?”

Yuuri flushed. “That we fell in love?”

“You said we.” Viktor nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears again. “ _We_. Yuuri… are you— do you?” he trailed off in a handful of nonsense ramblings, half in Russian, his hands gesturing as if he was trying to translate his Russian into sign language.

“I love you, Viten’ka. I love all of you. Not just the man you were, but the man you are. The man you are when you’re with me, the man who scrunches up his nose at the thought of morning coffee and can’t stand to leave your poor victim alone even for one night.” Yuuri breathed, all of the weight on his shoulders lifting as he spoke. It all tumbled from his lips so easily now, he wondered how he had ever kept it inside. “I’m in love with you. And I know you love me as well.”

“I do, Yuuri, stars, I do.” Viktor replied, nodding, his mussed hair shivering around his shoulders as he did. 

“Then love me forever, darling.” Yuuri said, baring his throat to Viktor as an offering, the column of his neck bare and aching to be bitten. “Be mine forever, and let me be yours forever.” Yuuri watched as Viktor swallowed thickly, the indecision still gripping him tight as a vice. 

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked, cupping one of Yuuri’s cheeks, stroking the plush curve of it with his thumb. “I’ll never see you blush again, you’ll be cold, like me… I won’t get to feel your warm hand in mine.” Viktor leaned close again, his lips hovering above his pulse point, how he so often did. Yuuri’s heart raced at the closeness. “I’ll miss this. Kissing you here, feeling your life rushing here, the way your skin pulses with it…”

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, lacing his hand into the silky hair at the base of his skull. “Please. Must I beg? Please, I can’t face another day knowing I’ll grow old and you won’t. I can’t go another moment without knowing I can be yours until this Earth turns to ash beneath our feet.”

Viktor’s hand tightened into a fist where it rested against Yuuri’s chest. “I’ve dreamt of this, Yuuri. I’ve touched myself to the thought of this.” His voice was small, his breaths shaky in a way that Yuuri knew wasn’t with fear or sadness. This was arousal. 

“Then take your pleasure, Viten’ka,” Yuuri whispered, rolling his hips, feeling Viktor’s own length stirring against his stomach. Yuuri himself was already twitching again, though neither of them made the usual joke about Yuuri’s bottomless stamina.

Viktor released a shuddering breath and nodded, his eyes dark, pupils blown with desire. “I… may I hold you?” he asked, his tone serious, bordering on severe. Yuuri nodded and allowed Viktor to move him, allowing himself to come to rest in Viktor’s arms, his head cradled in the crook of Viktor’s elbow. “Oh, stars, Yuuri, you’re so beautiful.”

“Now who’s the self-flatterer?” Yuuri asked, his voice shaking with fear, only for a moment.

“Are you ready?” Viktor asked, any hesitation having bled from his voice, now it was simply concern, and Yuuri’s throat tightened again, words escaping him. He simply nodded and lifted one of his hands to cradle Viktor’s cheek, stroking his high cheekbone.

“I’m ready.” Yuuri whispered when he could speak again, his lips curling back into a smile when Viktor leaned down and kissed the tears from the corners of his eyes. “I trust you. With all of me, every part of me. Have it all.”

“If I didn’t know better,” Viktor said in reply, “that might sound like a marriage proposal, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s lips twitched upward again, the flush on his cheeks surely belying how he felt about that.

“And if it was?” Yuuri asked, his voice small but earnest. Viktor’s eyes went wide, his mouth rounding into a small ‘o’. “What… what might you say in reply? If it was?”

“I’d say yes, stars, Yuuri, yes,” Viktor breathed after a moment, “Is… is that why you want this? To be turned?”

Yuuri nodded slowly, lacing his fingers with Viktor’s. “I want to be yours forever, Viten’ka. I mean it.” It was Viktor’s turn to shed a tear then, another curiosity of his anatomy that Yuuri didn’t have time to explore. “I want to be yours, body and soul.”

Viktor’s frame shook gently as he cried, and Yuuri waited patiently, held safely in his arms, the cool of Viktor’s skin and the bite of night air dancing across Yuuri’s own heated flesh. Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s once more, and Yuuri savored it. 

“It’s… it’s going to hurt a little, you’ll feel dizzy and it’ll be dark for a few minutes,” Viktor whispered against his lips. “Just a short nap and you’ll be back with me.”

Yuuri laughed softly, nodding. “Just a short nap.” He squeezed Viktor’s hand tight, craning his neck to allow his lover access. Viktor kissed the space between his eyebrows, smiling when they furrowed, wrinkling just so. 

“You’re beautiful, I can only imagine what immortality will do to you.” Viktor whispered, his lips finding Yuuri’s pulsepoint again. “Thank you love, for giving this to me.”

Yuuri gasped as the pinch of Viktor’s fangs broke skin, piercing him deep. The pain gave way to something much more intense as heat bloomed under his skin. Viktor’s body shuddered, a languid moan rumbled against his throat at the first pull. Yuuri’s breathing quickened, a throb of something heady rolling through his veins, coiling hot in his gut like smoldering coals. It felt better than he had imagined. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, feeling the hand cradling his chin grow warm as he drank. “I… it f-feels good,” Yuuri moaned as he felt the press of Viktor’s cock filling, pressing against his side in clear ecstasy. 

Viktor growled, breathing heavily against Yuuri’s throat, the sound only making Yuuri feel even dizzier. The world around them swirled into dark nothing and his eyelids grew heavier, his chest heaved, breaths became labored. The hand that wasn’t holding him was wrapped around Viktor’s cock, the movement of his arm belied what it was doing, and Yuuri moaned again, a breathier, desperate sound that hurt Yuuri’s lungs to make. 

He was hard too, the rush of blood in his groin only worsening the spinning behind his eyes as Viktor drank, as Viktor took, as Viktor pulled the very life from his veins. He panted Viktor’s name, reaching a shaky hand to run it through Viktor’s hair, his breaths now coming in shallow rasps. He could feel Viktor’s hips rolling gently, feel his breaths hot against his throat, the muffled moan of his own name was the last thing he remembered hearing before the world faded into a swirl of black nothing.

Viktor gasped, panting breathlessly as he drank. Yuuri tasted as impossibly delicious as he had expected, like a bright new penny. He drank messily, knowing blood was spilling from the spot at Yuuri’s throat, running in crimson rivulets down his own chin and the column of Yuuri’s throat, pooling in the dip between his collarbones. He had drained bodies much quicker than this, the criminals and scum he had made his prey simply sustenance to be used and left empty, but Yuuri… _stars,_ Yuuri was so much more. 

Yuuri had given himself completely, such a beautiful, incomprehensibly perfect gift made Viktor’s long-stilled heart ache with love, with tenderness for him. Drinking from Yuuri was the most pleasurable thing Viktor had ever experienced, feeling the sweet gift of Yuuri’s life, his very heart, slowly still. The simmering arousal he had been nurturing for so long at the thought of it, of drinking from Yuuri, of tasting him this way, finally culminated with a sharp cry as he released Yuuri’s skin from between his teeth, pleasure overwhelming him as he came. 

Wrung out and sated, Viktor pulled away, holding Yuuri’s limp frame close to his chest. He was still warm, still pliant, and so, _so_ pale. Viktor knew he would miss the rosy tint of his cheeks, but it paled as he considered that they would now have forever to stay together after this. 

“Come back to me love,” Viktor pleaded, biting his own lip until he could taste blood: _Yuuri’s blood_. “Come back to me and be mine.” With Yuuri’s taste mixed with his own on his tongue and lips, Viktor leaned down, pressing a kiss to plush, parted lips. Blood was smeared on Yuuri’s lips like they had been painted red, and Viktor watched as the tiniest movement of Yuuri’s chest shuddering. 

Yuuri took a shallow breath, his eyes moving lazily behind closed lids. It was too bright, too warm, and _gods_ , his chest ached, like he had been fighting a cough. A warm, gentle hand caressed his cheek, and Yuuri leaned into the touch. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed, his voice choked with tears. “Can you hear me, love?” he asked, watching as those familiar mahogany eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused behind his glasses. Yuuri swallowed against a dry throat, an unfamiliar thirst heavy on his tongue.

“You’re warm…” Yuuri whispered, finally focusing on the familiar features of his Vitya, lifting his still-weak arm to touch, to feel warmth in his love’s cheeks. “The glass, on the table?” he managed to ask, pointing at the half-full glass of water beside them. 

“Oh, darling, are you thirsty?” Viktor asked playfully, blood-stained lips turning up in one corner. “I’m afraid water won’t help…”

“What?” Yuuri furrowed his brow, his mind still foggy. Viktor smiled and waited until understanding dawned on Yuuri’s features. “Oh… is it… _oh_.” Yuuri said, his tone hushed and oddly reverent. “This is what it feels like? When you’re _thirsty_?”

“Let’s go find something for you to drink.” Viktor crooned, but not before Yuuri pulled him down into a heated, hungry kiss. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, the words a statement and promise in one.

“And I love you too.” Viktor returned, kissing Yuuri’s smiling lips. “Forever begins now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
